On the train
by Cathelien
Summary: It's the requested sequel to the violin moon...but i don't think i did a good job on it so you tell me...flames are accepted


I can't believe I'm actually writing something like this but…here's your sequel to The Violin Moon

**I can't believe I'm actually writing something like this but…here's your sequel to The Violin Moon. I didn't know what the hell to write so I made this up along the way. Many people…okay like three, asked for this. Um…sorry for the wait but this took a while. I've been working on my other fanfics and I have a ton of homework and school projects to do so I didn't really have a chance to make it worth your while. But I promise, I have another Yullen coming up. It's called You Wouldn't Like Me. I'm not kidding…it's such a catchy title, isn't it? I took it from a Tegan and Sarah song…guess what that's about. It's coming in the middle of May.**

**If I rated this less than T; I would be banished from fanfiction…**

**I repeat very slowly, I do not want to own DGM because I have other books to covet…like 'Cirque de Freaks' or something like that…very awesome book**

--

Allen sat opposite Kanda. Since they were headed back to the Order, they could not be found out. It would be at least three days till they actually began to see that leaning building. He wanted to just be near Kanda; touch him. But Kanda seemed unfazed by the separation. He sat as usual with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Kanda," he said. Kanda raised his head slightly and looked at him.

"What bean-sprout?" he asked.

"Why does the Order look like a cheap knock off imitation of the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

"Ask the people who built it," he went back to stare at the window.

Allen sighed and looked at the door. It was boring and he needed to stretch his muscles. He felt tense and cramped and kind of alone. If someone else had come with him on the mission, he would at least have someone to talk to. But he as happy to have Kanda as a partner. He had gotten away without too much injury but he wasn't getting the death stare anymore. To tell the truth, he was beginning to miss the death threats and the death stare. He knew what would make time pass quickly; doodling on sleeping people. He had gone on enough missions with Lavi to pick up the habit. He even had a marker hidden away.

But he would have to wait a few hours before he could even get to that. Why did going home have to be this boring? So he took the initiative and went over to sit next to Kanda. The other exorcist either didn't notice this or he was ignoring it. Allen leaned back and laid his head on Kanda's shoulder. But he felt he was sitting on something hard. He reached under himself and pulled out a small book. _The Merchant of Venice_…William Shakespeare. A/N: I love Shakespeare so I couldn't help but put this in He looked questioningly at Kanda.

"Do you have a question you want to ask?"

"You read Shakespeare?" Allen asked.

"So what if I do?" Kanda asked turning to face him.

"It's just…I didn't know…but why this one?"

"Because I haven't read it before."

Allen opened the book. The pages were aged and the print was small. He read a couple lines and closed the book. Shakespeare was a little confusing for him.

"I don't really understand this," he put the book on the other end of the seat looked at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't expect a bean-sprout like you to understand it," Kanda smirked.

Allen played with some strands of Kanda's hair. It was better than being bored. He closed his eyes for a second and slowly drifted off to sleep. _There was darkness everywhere He tried to find a light to get escape. There was none in the blinding darkness. The silence was becoming so loud. He searched for a light, there had to be one. And in front his eyes was a soft glow. A candle held by a gloved hand. He looked up._

"_Mana?" he rubbed his eyes._

"_Allen," Mana said, "You chose this path to walk upon. Do not let something as trivial as a little darkness lead you astray…or keep you in one place. You will always have a light to guide you; one that is brighter than this candle."_

"_What kind of light is that Mana?"_

"_Grace, Allen…and hope…" Mana and the candle faded away into darkness._

_Allen outstretched a hand to try to hold on to Mana but he was too late. Grace…and hope were the lights to lead him on. Mana was right. He closed his eyes and moved his feet. When he opened them, he was at the exit._

Allen opened his eyes. He had just had the weirdest dream in his life. But it wasn't uncommon for Mana to pop in sometimes. He did quiet often…just like a certain master but that was when he had nightmares. He rubbed the sleep from his eye and looked up to the ceiling. It was darker now. Allen wondered just how long he had been asleep. The compartment was empty and the sun was setting outside the window. The sky was on fire and night was approaching. He lay back and looked out the window.

"Look yonder and see how the nigh approaches…how thine hands of glory light it," it was awkward. Allen never said anything stranger in his life but he had been feeling a little strange since he came back into this world, "But it all fades away…just as everything else…"

He continued to stare at the sky as it slowly faded away into nothingness. He felt something move from under his head.

"If you're going to say shit like that; then move to the other side of the compartment bean-sprout," he heard a voice from yonder say.

Allen had totally forgotten about Kanda for a while there. He sat up and looked at the door. Why did everything seem so damned alien to him?! The walls, the floors, the ceiling; even the sky seemed alien. And worst yet; the walls looked as if they were closing in on him. Allen felt fear rush throughout his body and looked at the closing walls. He tried to bury his head into the seat to get away from the tight spaces. He shut his eyes and prayed to God that it was all just an illusion. He could feel it tapping on his shoulder and pulling him away from the seat he tried desperately to conceal himself in. The more it tugged, the more he buried himself in the seat. He brought his knees to his chest and tried to drown out the sounds.

"…Oi bean-sprout…OI!" Kanda hated raising his voice for nonsensical matters such as these. All those hours of anger management therapy Komui had made him go through just went down the drain. He forcefully pulled Allen away from the poor seat and looked him in the eye.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

"T-the walls…they're closing…in one me…please tell me it's all just in my head…please tell me it's all an illusion!" he tried to go back into the seat.

Kanda looked at his face. It was deathly white and frightened like hell. He went closer to Allen and actually looked sincere for a bit.

"It's all in your head, you idiot…The walls aren't closing in…"

Allen embraced Kanda and Kanda could feel his uniform getting soaked.

"What are you crying for?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Allen answered, he just felt like crying.

Allen just wanted to stay like that for a few moments longer but the train probably went over some sort of bump because he ended up on the floor. A hand reached out to help him and he took it. Once Allen was sitting back down, he looked out the window. The sky was dark now. The world was dark now. His world was dark. He tugged on Kanda's pony tail and said,

"Ding, Dong…"

Kanda turned around very slowly. He didn't like that but he let it slide. Even though he was angry, he couldn't get enraged at a vulnerable being. He was about to calmly tell him that if he did that again, he was dead meat. But he got distracted. Allen kissed him and Kanda kissed him back. It would have turned into a make out scene in that compartment, if it wasn't for another stupid bump. Allen hit his head in the tiny edge of the window sill and fell with a throbbing headache atop his lover's chest. He put a hand to his head and groaned.

"It serves you right," Kanda smirked.

"How could you say that?! Don't you like me?" Allen tried to sound offended.

"I like you plenty bean-sprout," Kanda said before kissing him again and just…laying on the seat. This would be a very hard to keep a secret from the others when they got home but for now, they just focused on being together.

--

**Sorry for such a short sequel but there will be more Yullen to come from me later. Kanda highly recommends that you review or he'll personally make sure you fit inside a matchbox when he and Mugen are done with you…hehehehehehehehehe…You have no choice but to do it now. Flames are accepted…**


End file.
